


Lovingly Late

by Ochie94



Series: Hansol Pairing [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diva Boo Seungkwan, Happy Jeon Wonwoo Day, Hint of Seungcheol/Jeonghan, Hint of Soonyoung/Jihoon, It seems i only work in au, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oh maii gaddeu, Seungkwan English, WonSol AU with Boo Seungkwan not liking Jeon Wonwoo, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: Wonwoo had waited all day and night. Yet the words he had been waiting from certain someone from faraway land hadn't yet come.





	Lovingly Late

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit late to post this now, yet I think it's better than not posting anything..  
> I kind of writing this in a rush, hope you will also love and enjoy this work of mine.
> 
> Happy Jeon Wonwoo Day!

A young man jolted awake when his phone suddenly sang out loud in the middle of darkness, his eyes blinked several times trying to get used to the lack of light inside his room while his brain tried hard to register what had just disturbed his precious sleep into his consciousness.

As soon as his eyes could see faint silhouette of things arranged neatly around him, he heard familiar voice of his favorite singer bounced filling his bedroom and his head. Turning slowly to his side, the man saw a bright source of light coming from his phone and he finally realized that the song he had been hearing for a whole minute was actually his ringtone and that only meant that someone had called him in the middle of the night.

Grumbling under his breath, reluctant to sit up and moved away from the comfort of his blanket, the man wriggled on his bed to grab his phone on the bedside table. Squinting his eyes hatefully at the screen which blinded his eyes into slit, the man who could be seen having messy dark brown hair framing his annoyed yet still sleepy expression, frowned once he read the name of one of his best friends. Glancing up at the corner of his phone to check the time, he swiped the answer button before tapping the speaker. “What do you want? Calling in the middle of the night?” He asked, not hiding his annoyance to whomever on the other line as he dropped his phone to his bed and he laid back again.

Yawning as he waited for response, he thought he heard someone whispering a small countdown and before he could ask again, the one who called him practically shouted into his room.

“Jeon Wonwoo! Happy Birthday!!!”

Wincing away from his phone, Wonwoo looked at his phone as if offended. Words of congrats from different people continued filling his dark room as he stared at the device.  _ Huh?  _ Propping up his side with his elbow, he took his phone and heard more words coming into his phone as one sided conversation.

“Ya! Jeon Wonwoo! Where is your reply?!”

“Hyung? Are you awake yet?”

“Hyung, are you sleeping?”

“ _ Helloooo _ ~~???!! HYUUUNNGG???!!!” A smack was heard and one high pitched voice tried to growl at -probably- his offender

“Is he even awake in the first place?” Confused tone which layered with hint of amusement filled in after lot of background noises from several people.

A snort respond to that question before that person said, “If he isn’t awake, the call wouldn’t connect.”

“Maybe, he has fallen asleep again.”

“Seriously, we stay up late to give him surprise….”

“Hahaha! It’s Wonwoo after all.”

“Wonu-hyung, really doesn’t reply at all.” Soft light accented voice said.

“At least, he answered.. Even though with a complain..” Deep worried voice commented.

“I guess, he has gone back to sleep again.”

“Well, whatever. I’m outta this..”

“Maybe he was tired. He said that he had got ton of workloads this week.”

“Bet, it was just an excuse so he didn’t have to come with us here.”

“If I have an excuse, I wouldn’t come here with you too, hyung, actually.”

“YA!!” There were sound of sorry uttered with a yelp, more shouting and laughing in the background.

“He really doesn’t reply. I think he is really sleeping.”

“Let him sleep. We can call him again later in the morning.” A calm yet playful tone came, weighed down by decision

“You’re right. Good night, Wonwoo.”

After that last polite and soft voice, the call ended without Wonwoo could voice out his thought -more like complains- to the group of callers. The man just stared at his phone until its screen went dark after several seconds of inactivity. Gripping his phone carefully in his hand, Wonwoo stared at it thoughtfully. Right, it was his birthday. He had just remembered and even though he was still angry at his best friends of eleven for waking him up at such ungodly hour, he was grateful that his friends stayed up late to wish him birthday.

Placing his phone back on the table, the young handsome man stared up at his ceiling. Sleepiness had gone away from him because of the rowdy yet familiar and not ill-based banter he had just heard, and he was actually not that tired that he need to go back to sleep soon. Thinking back to the year before, Wonwoo did what he always did on his birthday, reflecting of what he had achieved, gained, lost, left, and everything during the year.

He got himself a good job, the job he had been dreaming of to have and everything had gone -maybe not that- smoothly. He gained more friends whom he could trust and depend on, even though he kinda not liking the fact that they could be noisy and annoying friends.

Chuckling at the thought of his friends, Wonwoo reached out for his phone again, this time tapping a short message to Seungcheol whom he believed would relay the message to his other friends.

_ -Thanks. I'm sorry for not answering properly.- _

Sending it out, Wonwoo stared at his phone again, waiting for the message to be received and read by his hyung. He found himself slightly wondering why his friends decided that night for an all night outing when in matter of hours all of them would have work greeting them.

Ignoring his own thought, Wonwoo chose to focus back on his phone. Soon after the read notification came out, his phone rang again with a long reply.

_ -Kkkkk. No problem. We're sorry too for calling you in the middle of the night. Rest well, Wonwoo-ah. Saranghae- _

Smiling at that, Wonwoo exited the chat app without replying, hoping that his friends were aware enough to not get drunk he drew back to his home screen. It was nothing special at first glance, just a pic of empty beach and sunset painting the sea and sky with its vermilion hue, yet when one looked at the left bottom side, there was something peeking from that very corner which was also covered by an icon. Sweeping the screen, the wallpaper moved alongside his finger. And there, instead of empty beach, were two person sitting side by side on the golden colored shore staring at the horizon. Two person, him and his lover.

The photo was taken secretly by Jeonghan, one of his -their- friends who that time started taking a liking in photography. It was simple and didn't have any special nor professional vibe, Wonwoo told out his opinion right after Jeonghan showed it to them and also their other friends during the dinner afterwards, yet even so starting that night he had always been using that very photo as his phone wallpaper -a secret he would never tell to Jeonghan-.

Stifling his laugh, he stared fondly at the silhouette off his lover. He was still able to recall that moment clearly in his mind. The thirteen of them had gone out to the sea and had small party, a goodbye party for Hansol -his lover- who was leaving for New York with his family. The slight meeting of their shoulders in that silence moment waiting for sunset was enough for both of them to relay their feeling toward each other, no words no hugs no kisses needed because they knew that they would still be together even when they were far apart.

Talking about his lover… Wonwoo wondered what hansol was doing. Checking the time,  the younger by two years man was probably still at work, explaining why Hansol hadn't sent anything to him about his birthday. Not that he was expecting anything, it's just that Hansol had always been fast when it came to someone’s birthday, like months ago when Hansol wished Seokmin’s happy birthday first thing in the morning -Korea time, at Hansol’s place was still evening and 17th- even though his birthday was on the same day, or on Seungkwan’s birthday they talked to each other like no end and then wished his best friend happy birthday when the clock exactly hit midnight.

Putting that aside, remembering his own work he had to tackle in the morning, Wonwoo muted his phone and decided to get some more sleep. Hansol would say it anyway, either sooner or later.

* * *

 

Morning came smoothly like the sun filtering into his room and Wonwoo woke up with a grumble wishing for more sleeping time. Preparing himself for the day, he checked his phone and he had lot of unread messages as he had expected. Birthday messages from his family, friends and work colleagues. Yet, still, there was no message at all from Hansol. while wondering about it, the black haired man busied himself with each messages, thanking them briefly as he had light breakfast and coffee.

At work, everything went just fine, nothing drastic happened and he had finished all work for that day so he could go home on time, no need to work overtime. Stepping out from his workspace, he was greeted by Soonyoung, Seokmin and Mingyu who had waited for him beside his car with extra wide grin.

“Let's go.” The grinning dance choreographer called as soon as he saw Wonwoo stepping into the parking ground.

“Where?” Wonwoo asked in disinterest, already knowing the plan his friends had for him and where they were going to have the small party. His facial expression didn't change much as he walked toward the three whose car, he noticed, wasn't parked in the basement parking. “And how did you get here?”

Soonyoung who bravely meeting him halfway, slung his arm over his friend’s shoulder. “Jeonghan hyung dropped us here to make sure you come to the party.”

“Well, he did well.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes, taking out his car key and said. “Get on.”

Following his command, the other three slipped onto the passenger seats, knowing that Wonwoo wouldn't let them drive the car even after million years. Mingyu was the one who sat next to Wonwoo while Soonyoung and Seokmin sat on the back seat.

Starting his car, Wonwoo asked again. “Where?” Slowly he pulled out from the parking space toward the road.

“The usual place.” Seokmin said, checking his phone. “Jeonghan hyung has reached there, he said Seungcheol hyung will reach there soon after picking Jun and Minghao up in their agency.”

A hum sounded from Wonwoo as he nodded. “Seungkwan’s restaurant then.. Okay..” After taking a smooth turn, he drove faster as he now sure about where to go.

* * *

 

“Happy Birthday!”

Walking into the familiar restaurant he and his friends often hung out at, Wonwoo was greeted by the same scream he heard earlier that day. Exactly the same eleven young men who had disturbed his sleep had gathered in this very place his friend –Hansol’s best friend- owned.

Smiling lightly at the familiar sight of his friends cheered loudly, Wonwoo couldn’t help but hug the one stood closest to him. “Thanks.” He muttered, genuinely glad he was, having this group of friends who always stayed by his side no matter what.

Seungcheol, the lucky hyung who get the rare hug, cooed at his taller junior and hugged back. “Chukkae, Wonwoo-ah.” The older said, patting Wonwoo’s back as his smile grew happier.

“Group Hug!” Dino shouted from the back of the group and everyone did as he said, crowding the two with their own hug and the only thing could be heard in that room was shared laughter.

As everyone -one by one- pulled away from the hug, Seungcheol was the only one who still had his hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder. The two stayed at their spot for a while as they watched the other prepared the table with Seungkwan, Mingyu and Jisoo continued working in the kitchen for their little snack feast while Jeonghan taking picture here and there, trying his best to capture every moment of this celebration, and chipped in whenever he caught any interesting conversations which was all the time.

“How is your work?” Seungcheol asked as he took two glass of beer for him and Wonwoo.

Taking the glass offered to him, Wonwoo nodded as he leant on the other table, continued watching his friends, he had always prefered to be on the sideline even though he was supposed to be the main character in some occasions. “Stressful as ever.” He answered, sipping the almost transparent beer. “The author I’m working with is being stubborn as ever.”

Laughing, Seungcheol asked further after gulping down his sip. “But you can take care of it, right?”

“Of course. I’m Jeon Wonwoo after all. Everyone should follow my words.” Chuckling at his own joke with his hyung, the birthday man shook his head, sometime he couldn’t believe himself with making joke.

One by one foods came out and served on the long table as everyone conversed loudly. And when everyone had sat down on their chair, the conversation turned from lively into livelier with Seungkwan -their non stop talking friend- joined the talks. Wonwoo enjoyed hearing stories from his friends who each had different job, yet when the attention went back to him, he felt great uneasiness when Seungkwan asked him concerning certain someone.

“Hyung. Have you heard from Hansol?” The oldest of the maknae line asked. “I tried to send him messages and called him too, but none get through.”

“Oh.. right. The same happened with me too.” Jisoo added in with concern latched onto his face. “All of my messages I sent since last night hadn’t been received by him.”

“Did something happened?”

Everyone now turned to Wonwoo who felt uncomfortable with this situation, he too had tried to contact his lover and in return received nothing at all. “I don’t know. I also hadn’t heard anything from Hansol.”

After saying that, Wonwoo could feel the situation turned awkward and he tried to change it. “Maybe Hansol is planning something. You know that he’s always full of surprise.” He said it himself, but he didn’t have any ounce of belief in his own words.

“Hyung is right. We just need to wait for his surprise.” Much to Wonwoo’s relief, Seungkwan helped him changed the topic. “By the way, I had cleared my restaurant for this occasion, and I still have to open this at 7. All of you have to help me clean everything until my staffs arrived.” The owner of Boo’s kitchen said, glanced expectantly at everyone one by one to send his words right into them.

Checking his watch, Minghao said, “7? But it’s already 6.41.”

Standing up from his seat, Seungkwan took a bite of tteokbokki before clapping his hand. “Then let’s clean things up.”

“I thought we’re staying here until after dinner?” Seokmin asked, from his seat he had started gathering empty plates and piled them up by shape and size. And then pushed the plates which still had some foods to the center of the table.

“ _ That’s right _ . But that doesn’t mean that I have to close my restaurant, right?” Seungkwan said back, he wouldn’t lose a chance to get money, would he?

Tuning out the sound of his friends, Wonwoo went back to his phone when it rang again for the umpteenth time that day. Even though the caller wasn’t the one he expected, this person had a close relation toward his Hansol. Answering it, Wonwoo smiled widely as he walked away from the loud noise and said into his phone. “It’s been long time, Hangyeol.”

“Wonwoo Oppa! Happy Birthday!” The voice from the other side said excitedly. “Yeah, It’s been a long time since we last talked. I miss you~~”

Laughing at the tone, Wonwoo replied softly. “I miss you too. How’s everything there?”

There was shuffling sound, short conversation in English and loud footsteps from Hangyeol’s side. Then, after the sound of curtain pulled aside, Hangyeol finally answered. “Appa and Oemma too said Happy Birthday  to you!”

“Tell them my thanks.” Wonwoo answered back politely, he was still happy and glad that the older couple had let him date their only son.

“Of course.. And they asked when they are going to celebrate your birthday as family.” After another set of knowing laugh between them, Hangyeol answered to his previous question. “Everything’s very good here! Remember the sunflower I planted 2 years ago?” she asked, and when Wonwoo replied with a yes, she continued. “You have to see it! It’s beautiful!”

Smiling gently at that, Wonwoo teased the younger girl. “Is it as beautiful as you?”

“Oppa!” Hangyeol laughed quite aloud that he need to pull his phone away for a moment. “It’s as beautiful as me~~ But maybe not as beautiful as Hansol Oppa~” she teased back, making Wonwoo laughed even more.

Looking back at his friends who had almost finished with the cleaning, Wonwoo asked. “How is Hansol? Is he there?”

“Hmm? Hansol Oppa...? Why ask?” The little sister replied with question, she sounded confused from the way she drawled her words a little.

Coughing into his fist, Wonwoo told her. “I hadn’t heard anything from him since last night.. Did something happen?”

Hansol’s younger sister took long time to reply and when she did, she sounded like knowing something he didn’t know. “Well.. nothing much happened. But if you wondered.. just wait until Hansol Oppa contacts you~ He will..” Cutting off the sister’s word, Wonwoo faintly heard Hangyeol talked to someone else –probably her father , because she talked in Korean-.

“Hansol oppa hasn’t give Wonwoo oppa a call yet.” - “Just let him wait for a little more while. Hansol has his own reason and he will eventually get to him.” - “ _ Yeah _ .”

There were more shuffling sounds before Hangyeol’s voice was back into the line. “Appa tell you to wait. Oppa will call you sooner or later.”

“Well, if you say so..” The man replied, but deep inside he just wanted to sigh and ask how long more he had to wait.

“Anyway, where are you?” Hangyeol asked again.

“Me?” Looking around the room, Wonwoo finally noticed his friends making so much loud noise that his caller could hear them. Taking in the rowdy sight, he saw his friends mixed with Seungkwan’s staffs preparing the restaurant for them and also for the customers which soon would walk in. “At Seungkwan’s restaurant.”

Chuckling when he watched the young owner gave orders to his hyung, he muttered to no one -yet if Hansol was there, he would probably whisper it to his lover-. “He’s as sassy and nagging as ever.”

He realized that he said it aloud when Hangyeol laughed from the other side of the call. “Sounds fun! I wish I could spend my time with you all there.”

Laughing along with the sweet voice of Hansol’s sister, Wonwoo replied. “It will be really fun as long as you’re not the one he’s ordering around.”

“Seungkwan oppa won’t do that to me. He loves me.” Hangyeol throw the word with a pout –Wonwoo could know it from the years of knowing the girl-.

Teasing his –probably- soon to be sister, Wonwoo said. “It’s because you’re Hansol’s sister.”

“But you’re Oppa’s lover. He doesn’t give you any extra care.”

“Well, that’s because lover is the enemy of best friend.”

Hangyeol laughed again with her cute voice which he adored so much, he would be a good brother for her, he swore to himself.

“I have to go. Breakfast is calling me.”

“Sure. It’s nice to hear from you again, Hangyeol. Have a nice day.”

“Me too! I’ve been missing you and all. Thanks and talk to you later, Oppa!”

With that, Hangyeol ended the call and Wonwoo pocketed his phone again, walking toward his friends who had separated themselves into two groups -each 5 people- in the back corner of the restaurant. He was planning to take the empty seat beside Jeonghan and Seungcheol, but Seungkwan who was in the kitchen got to him first.

“Was that Hangyeol?” He asked instantly. His hand was holding a bowl of kimchi while his face had that expression any nagging ajumma would make whenever they were about to step into other people’s problem. Even so, Wonwoo could find a bit of worries hiding behind it, that’s what he liked about his lover’s best friend. “What did she say?”

“She just said that I need to wait a little more.” Wonwoo said with a smile thanking the younger for caring about him. “Maybe Hansol really had a surprise, Hangyeol’s voice hints about it. She sounded extremely excited.”

“Well, I thought so too..” Seungkwan said with a nod.

“Sajangnim. Should we open the restaurant now?” One staff asked from the front door.  And when Seungkwan nodded with a positive reply, he opened the door and put on an ‘Open’ sign.

Feeling suddenly uncomfortable at the thought of more people coming in, Wonwoo turned to Seungkwan. “Well, I’ll go home now.”

“Eh? Now?” Seungkwan asked loudly, his eyes impossibly wide. “But you haven’t eaten yet, hyung..”

“Wonwoo going home now?” Seungcheol stood up from his seat beside Jeonghan to approach the two. “At least eat something first.” He said with uncovered worry.

“I can eat at my home.” Wonwoo replied before more of his friend stopping him from going home.

“What are you going to eat? You rarely cook.” Seungcheol pushed, he could understand how upset the other was with Hansol being out of reach, but he wanted to make sure Wonwoo was okay.

“I can order something.”

“If you’re just going to order something, just eat here.” Seungkwan said, smoothly backing Seungcheol up.

When Wonwoo shook his head again, Jisoo approached the three and said softly. “Just let him go home. Wonwoo needs rest after his work.”

“But, hyung...” Seungkwan wanted to argue but the stern look Jisoo gave him made him shut up. “Well, at least let me pack a meal for you to take home.” After saying that, Seungkwan  walked back to the kitchen.

Jisoo turned to Seungcheol who looked unimpressed with his interruption. “Seungcheol, give Wonwoo some rest, he is already worried about Hansol’s condition, you shouldn’t burden him.” Not giving the eldest a chance to retort, Jisoo continued. “I know you’re worried, but we are all too. And we don’t want to create a ruckus in Seungkwan’s restaurant, it will affect the restaurant badly. Look. There are already customers coming in.”

“You’re right” Seungcheol said, rubbing at his neck before turning to Wonwoo. “Sorry, Wonwoo-ah.”

“No.. It’s alright, I can understand it. Thanks for worrying. But I will be alright.”

“Here.” Seungkwan said, while raising a plastic bag filled with a full course meal of traditional Korean foods for Wonwoo.

Accepting it gratefully, Wonwoo bid goodbye to his friends. “Thanks for today. I’m going home now.” Waving at his friends, he left the restaurant and drove back to his apartment.

* * *

 

“I really wonder where Hansol hyung is and what he had planned.” Chan said from his seat facing Seungcheol, stuffing his mouth with green onion stuffed pajeon.

Dipping his own piece of pajeon into new sauce Jeonghan suddenly came up with a moment ago while looking at Chan beside him, Mingyu said. “If he’s going to give Wonwoo hyung a surprise, maybe he’s currently waiting for something.” Eating the small piece of food, Mingyu coughed it out after a second. “Jeonghan hyung! What did you make this sauce with?”

The said man looked up from his camera to glance at the sauce Mingyu was pointing. “Ah.. that.. Doenjang and wasabi... and then Seungkwan added something else.. what is it?”

Seungkwan who happened to be there binging more snacks, replied, “That sauce Seokmin hyung brought today. What is it,  _ tobacco _ ?”

Ignoring the baffled look on everyone’s faces, Seokmin chirped looking at Seungkwan. “Tabasco! It’s amazing, right?”

Seungkwan looked back at Jeonghan. “So, how was it?”

Throwing his glance at Mingyu, the photographer asked. “Is it good?”

Torn between throwing the sauce at Jeonghan or blessing the restaurant with swear words, Mingyu instead chose to hunt for water. “Oh GOD! Water! Water! Give me water!”

“Back to Hansol” Soonyoung started from the other table, completely ignoring Mingyu’s suffering as the tall man downed a big glass of water to save his tongue. “If he’s really waiting for something.. what did he wait?”

“Ya! Are we going to make theories?” The blond haired music composer said with alienating glare toward the dancer sitting beside him.

Seemingly Jihoon-glare-proof, Soonyoung looked at the shorter man with his infamous playful grin. “Why not? This is interesting.”

Jihoon only rolled his eyes before taking a bite of pajeon with sausage and cheese topping. “It's interesting because you are not the one facing this all. Try to put yourself in Wonwoo’s shoes.”

“Ya.. I do feel sorry for wonwoo too, okay? He's my friend and I've known him quite long. I'm worried about him.” Soonyoung said, justifying himself before he goofily added. “Tho, I can't put my foot in Wonwoo’s shoes. Our shoe size are different, it won't fit.”

Decided to ignore Soonyoung’s joke, Jihoon continued eating his pajeon. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Swallowing his food, Seokmin said from Mingyu's other side, looking back at Soonyoung whose chair located at the very corner of the restaurant. “Maybe Hansol sends something from America and he waits Wonwoo to contact him after receiving it?”

“But you know that all of our messages and call didn't get through to him.” Jisoo who sat right behind Seokmin replied, before passing two small bowls of teokbokki to Jun and Minghao who sat to his left.

Twisting at his waist to look at Jisoo, Seokmin tried to reason. “Maybe it was because his phone is dead? Because of low battery and he forget to bring the charger with him to school?”

Jisoo, also turning around on his seat to look at Seokmin, said again with raised eyebrow as if his opinion was unbeatable. “Will a teacher do something like that? He need to be ready for any urgent call and message at any random time.  Hansol will surely do anything to make sure his phone is always on.”

“Well..” The younger man tilted his  head a little, “You’re right.. I guess he’s not waiting for Wonwoo hyung or anyone to call him then.”

Making the two's attention to him, Jeonghan said again while his gaze was still not leaving his photo device. “Maybe he’s busy.. He had to prepare for exam before summer holiday right?”

“But... Hansol hyung is kindergarten teacher.. why would he make exam?” Chan said, he had put his chopstick down waiting for the main dish. “And if anything, he would have it ready before July..”

Finally looking up from his camera, Jeonghan turned to face the youngest sitting in front of him. “Kindergarten? Oh.. I forgot.. I only remember that he’s teacher…” He said, his eyes drifted slightly to the side before muttering, “Should I go to his place?” He meant the words to be only heard by Seungcheol, what he didn't realize was that he had said it loud enough that the five people on the other table could hear him clear.

“What for?” Jun asked, turning to look at Jeonghan curiously.

Jeonghan was about about to answer Jun, yet Seungcheol reacted fast enough, “Oh, for your next project with children?”

The photographer nodded slowly, placing his camera on the table carefully. “Yeah.. but I'm not sure yet..”

Following Jun’s example, Minghao also turned around to ask the elder, “Why?”

Entwining his fingers into thoughtful pose, Jeonghan answered. “I haven't got any ideas to define my project.. Well, sure I have some ideas about it, but not enough yet..”

“Do you need help?” Nodding, Minghao said from his head, tilting his body a little to the side to peek from behind Mingyu's larger body. “I think I can help you a little.”

It took Jeonghan some seconds to process his Chinese friend’s words before answering. “Oh right.. You're working in model agency.”

Hearing a sigh, Jeonghan turned to hear Seungcheol talking. “Do you forget about it too? I can't believe it.”

The photographer got a good comeback yet the other Chinese man slayed first. “Jeonghan always forget the little thing.. Are you perhaps getting old, hyung?”

“Ya! I'm only a year older than you!”

“Yeah yeah.. but still older than handsome me.”

“Ya! You..”

“OH!” A loud exclamation and clap stopped Jeonghan’s -probably- cursing word. Instantly, everyone turned to look at the owner of that voice.

“What is it?” Jeonghan annoyedly glared at the one who had offered a help to him, “Are you going to mock me too?”

Minghao shoke his head as his facial expression turned serous. “No, not that.. It's..” His word halted as his hands fidgeted, tapping the table continuously.

“It’s what? What’s wrong.” Jun asked, his hands held the other's arms.

"It's Hansol.. Hansol!” Minghao said a bit louder and urgent this time, drawing people attention to him and his group.

“Hansol?” “What about him?”

“I just thought this after hearing Jeonghan hyung said that he might visit hansol for his photograph.”

Confused, Jeonghan raised his eyebrows. “So what?”

“Hansol!” Standing up, Minghao turned and pointed his finger at Jeonghan who pointed his own finger at himself as the young Chinese man tried to meet everyone's eyes. “Maybe he’s flying over to here and meet wonwoo!”

“That…..” Mingyu said after a moment of silence.

“That’s maybe right!” Seokmin added as he too stood up from his seat, pointing at Minghao.

“Wait wait wait.” Jeonghan raised his hands and waved them slowly. “How long the flight from New York to Seoul?”

“I know that!” Seungkwan chirped in, putting down a tray of bowls of soup. “Hansol had ever told me about it years ago... How long? How long?”

“Ah! Around 14 hours something!” Jisoo said, looking at Seungkwan.

“Ooh!! Right! Right!” The loud mouthed owner clapped his hands, remembering the exact time. “14 hours and a half.”

“When was the last time any message come from and to Hansol hyung?” Chan asked checking his phone and group chat.

“Around midnight!” Seungkwan answered fast, “I called him after we called Wonwoo hyung! And then he sounded like in hurry before ending the call.”

Seungcheol asked after his own silent thinking. “How long has it been since that call?”

Seungkwan checked his own phone for exact time. “The called ended around twenty to one and it's already 7.49.. So it's…. Err, how long?

“Nineteen hours!” Mingyu calculated.

“Look!” Chan shouted as he stared at his phone. “Hansol hyung had read the messages!”

“What?” It was Seungkwan, at Chan's exclaim he was the first one to react and check his phone. “He did! But why didn't he reply?”

From Minghao’s side, Jun started his deduction. “Counting the check in, immigration, boarding, landing, baggage queue... And then the ride from Incheon to Seoul… and the fact that he finally got our messages...” Rubbing his chin, he glanced at Minghao. “Wow... that's maybe right… Hao, you're genius.”

“Wait! So, Hansol is really coming here?”

“But, it's workdays! Can he leave?”

“Yeah.. That's impossible..”

“But, you heard Minghao and Jun just now…”

“And the messages..”

“They sounds believable.”

“Then what?”

“It's right?”

“So, Hansol is coming here..”

Silence fell on those two tables as everyone looking at each other, expectating look on their face as they partially believed the possibility of Wonwoo’s boyfriend coming back to Korea. They would have believed it completely if not for Jihoon’s comment. “But this is only theory though.”

A groan coming from the speaker’s side. “Jihoon-ah... Why did you say that? It could be right..” Soonyoung whined, his torso slumped on the table ungracefully.

Rolling his eyes again, Jihoon replied sharply. “Yeah right.. Your crazy and nonsense idea of theory.” Looking away from his fiancé, the music composer unconsciously glanced toward the front of the restaurant and got his jaw dropped by the sight greeting him there. “Wh-what....?”

The utter surprise in his voice caught the attention of one Kwon Soonyoung that he sat up from his uncomfortable pose. “Eh? what?”

Mingyu who all curious turned to look at the shorter male. “What what?”

When Jihoon’s gaze stilled even after some moments, one by one everyone turned to follow him and they saw an approaching figure grinning at them.

Several gasp and surprised exclaim spilled into them until one distinct voice summed them up. “Ohh... Maaii! GADDDEU!!”

* * *

 

Silencing his phone when it started chirping on his way home, Wonwoo frowned when he had reached his apartment parking ground because his phone kept busy with incoming messages.

Noticing the group chat shortcut icon blinking at him with red notification of endless amount of new messages, the editor opened it with a sigh as he unbuckling his seatbelt.

\----

BooSajang :  _ OH MY GOD _ ! HYUNG! YUO SHOULD HVAE WAIT HREE!

ChoiJeonghAngel : Ya! Dont telll him!

LeeChan : yeah! He will know

MingHao_chi : sotp sending messsges here!

PrinceJun : I bet he has already know by now from your messages

BooSajang : Jun hyung! Dont say smething lke that!

ChoiJeonghAngel : YA! Al of yu stop seding messges hre!

MingHao_chi : You stop too hyung!

LeeSunshine : guys.. Too much typo...

\----

Scrolling down, Wonwoo found similar messages kept coming into his phone. “What the hell are they talking about?” he grumbled as he continued looking through the messages while climbing out of his car then  walked up toward his room, the meal Seungkwan gave him was held by his left hand.

Stopping his walk when his gaze came across one of Seungkwan’s numerous messages, Wonwoo wondered why the younger sent him such message.

_ -Wonwoo Hyung! Wherever you are, don't move!- _

“What the hell?” Shaking his head, Wonwoo ignored it and continued walking until he took the last turn to his corridor and saw a blue suitcase rested in front of his door.

Looking around the long corridor with light blue color, he searched for a sign of anyone other than him, trying to find the owner of that suitcase. ‘Who left their suitcase in front of my door?’ Sighing, he wondered whether he should ignored it or reported it.

Wonwoo carefully examined the suitcase from afar as he walked toward it. Then he noticed the white tag attached to its handle. Bending down a little, he noticed the familiar airport name and he thought that whomever the owner was, they had just travel to Seoul by plane.  _ But who is it? His brother? Impossible, he wouldn't take plane. Wait. Could it be..? _

Reaching for the tag, he searched for the passenger name printed on it. And when he suddenly heard loud footsteps which getting louder as if they were coming after him, Wonwoo jolted away from the suitcase to turn around and just as that he saw someone rounded the corner of the corridor.

His eyes widened almost comically and his expression turned into shock and disbelief when his eyes met the other’s.

“What? Wonwoo said, unsure with what he saw in front of him. Blinking his eyes numerous time to wake himself up from this dream like reality, he called. “Hansol.”

Standing in front of him,  Hansol grinned widely at him. He seemed a bit out of breath as he stood there in front of Wonwoo, trying to catch his breath, “Hyung..” he said with a smile through his tired huff.

Stepping forward, Hansol pulled the older to his embrace and once he had calmed his breathing, he looked up at his still shell shocked boyfriend. Leaning up a little, the younger placed a kiss on Wonwoo’s lips and it seemed to bring the other’s consciousness back to him as Wonwoo put his arms around him though still speechless.

Meeting the older gaze with teary eyes and wide smile, Hansol said. “Happy Birthday.”

* * *

 

\----

* * *

 

Everything had went fairly well for Hansol and his plan. His workplace had leniently granted him a week leave in exchange with extra duties during summer holiday. And even though he couldn't get the flight on the fifteenths, he could still arrive in Korea on Wonwoo’s birthday, around midday.

He got super excited as he waited to board the plane yet it seemed God had other plan for him that Sunday Morning. He heard from the announcement that his flight had been delayed due to some technical error for several hours.

“Don't worry, oppa. You worry too much. You will only late for.. Well, some hours, but it will be alright.” Hangyeol told him when he called her an hour ago, yet Hansol couldn't get calm when he might miss his boyfriend's birthday because of one damn flight.

He paced around the airport, trying to spend the time and distracted himself as he waited. Yet the thought of his boyfriend kept coming at him in any way they could.

And when the time told him how close it was already with Wonwoo’s birthday in Korea, he got impatient. Gladly, they had taken care of the error and they could fly in matter of minutes.

He got a call from Seungkwan several minutes after midnight -Korean time- about Wonwoo’s birthday and how their group called in the model of the night. “He only answered at the beginning and stayed silent, I don't know whether he was asleep or awake when we talked.”

“Seungkwannie.. You shouldn't call him like that..” Hansol said, his eyes kept glancing at the boarding gate. The passengers had been called and they the were waiting there to finally board the plane.

“But we often called each other at midnight. ---Aissh.. I'm on phone. Tone down a bit can you?”

He heard his best friend scolded someone over there -probably his equally loud friend, Seokmin-. Hansol would love to comment on how close they were, yet the airport staff had urged him to end his call and board the plane.

“Seungkwan, I have to go now. Talk to you later okay.” Without waiting for a reply he ended the call and board the plane before turning the device into airplane mode once he had his seatbelt on.

Spending the flight with sleep to help dealing his upcoming jetlag, Hansol finally arrived at Incheon airport after almost 15 hours of flying. There, he met an old friend and thinking that he had more time because he knew Wonwoo would be with their friends, Hansol caught up with his friend and ended up talking for almost an hour as they waited for the other’s flight.

When he was about to leave the airport, there was traffic jam in lot of main roads because of the rush hours, leaving him stuck in several spots. Awed by how different Seoul was after years of living abroad, Hansol couldn't take his gaze off from the window and the sight welcoming him.

Seoul had changed quite a lot. There was more tall buildings hindered him to look at the sky. Yet even so, he knew that there were more excitement in the city. He could see it from the people walking around in each districts he had passed during his taxi ride to this apartment.

When he finally reached Wonwoo’s apartment, with his heart pounding so loud he knocked and rang the bell, just in case the other had gone home, but he got no reply. Calling his sister to ask her to get Wonwoo’s whereabout, he waited some more minutes as he went through numerous messages coming into his phone in the past 18 hours.

\----

<\-- _Seungkwannie_

Ya! Why did you end the call? 00.29

There are still lot of thinks I want to talk to you about 00.30

Ya! 01.16

Hansol? 06.41

What happened? 08.22

Hansol? 10.57

Hansol!! 12.41

Choi Hansol! 14.28

Break up with Wonwoo now! 14.55

He's heartless! 14.55

Ya! 15.33

Ya! 16.02

Hansollie.. 17.11

\----

Feeling bad that he had made his best friend worried, Hansol kept going through all the messages sent by others until he reached his boyfriend's name on the messages app.

\----

<\-- _Wonwoo hyung_

Hey. Morning here. 6.29

What's up? 07.01

I'm going to work. 07.34

Good night, Hansol 11.07

Can you make your friend stop nagging me because you are out of reach? 14.55

I'm off work. 17.07

You woke up yet? 18.02

\----

Hansol chuckled at the lack amount of messages from Wonwoo compared to Seungkwan’s. The messages weren't unusual, just the short simple messages and the older’s complaints about Seungkwan nagging him. So was the last one Wonwoo sent him, short simple and not unusual. Yet everytime his boyfriend sent it Hansol’s heart always fluttered and different emotion came to him when he received it every morning in New York. Sometimes it brightened his mood instantly, sometimes it pulled him out of his sadness, sometimes it encouraged him to do whatever he wanted, sometimes it warmed his heart, sometimes it calmed his anger, sometimes it helped soothing his disappointment; some other times it made him want to fly over to Korea to hug and just stay by Wonwoo’s side forever, like what he felt at that moment. Smiling at the message, Hansol read it over and over again.

_ -I love you.- _

After Hangyeol telling him that Wonwoo was at Seungkwan’s restaurant, he went there. Hansol was excited to meet his friends again. When he learnt that Wonwoo had gone back home, he became a bit upset yet gladly his two oldest hyungs, Seungcheol and Jeonghan, both volunteered to take Hansol back to Wonwoo’s apartment.

Reaching the apartment for the second time, Hansol thanked his hyung and ran up from the drop off area toward the elevator. Pacing impatiently inside it –cursing a lot about how slow the elevator was-, he sprung out from it toward Wonwoo when the elevator's door opened.

He ran and was extremely glad when he saw Wonwoo was still outside. Smiling so wide at the easiness he felt when he could finally see Wonwoo with his own very eyes after years of not meeting directly, he felt the urge and need to hug the elder close to him and not let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy writing this one even though a little bit rushed.. My favorite part would be Seungkwan's 'Oh Maii Gaddeu' moment.. I can practically hear it in my head when writing it lolololol I love Seungkwan
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! See you later in my next work~~ ^^/


End file.
